


Roxy and her Grimdark Mother

by hinnuh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Impregnation, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horrorterrors turn Roxy trickster in order to counteract her suicidal thoughts. They summon up a Grimdark Mom Lalonde to keep her company. The extremely horny Roxy comes onto Mom and she gladly accepts. However, she wants children. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy and her Grimdark Mother

There are many different timelines present in the Sburb universe. Sometimes things go as planned and the players will survive the game and win and everything will simply work out as planned. However, due to unknown shenanigans there are some timelines that don’t work out as planned. Roxy Lalonde was one of those unlucky players. The Sburb session she happened to be playing in during one of the timelines seemed to have gone horribly wrong. The horrorterrors quickly realized Roxy’s doomed timeline and took action into their own… tentacles. 

It was quite a long time that Roxy had been wandering about alone. She started to wonder about what was left of this world and if it was worth living in anymore. Usually, when suicide is contemplated the horrorterrors choose to take action. Every death in the Sburb universe is used against the horrorterrors and in rare situations like this they can fully prevent it from happening. There appears to be nobody else in this dead session and they have full control of the young Roxy Lalonde’s destiny.

Roxy found a house that somewhat resembled her old home. She began to feel nostalgic and found her way inside. Going upstairs she noticed a bedroom that looked like hers, only in incredible disarray. She sits down on the bed and leans back, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. This empty moment was a perfect chance for these Gods to make their move. A shadowy tendril-like tentacle slithers up from the floor of the bedroom. It peeks up Roxy’s skirt and in one swift motion shot inside of her. It pushed aside the girl’s panties and got deep enough inside of her to alter her entire structure. The horrorterrors decided that best way to influence the girl’s depressive status was to turn her Trickster, giving her the ultimate high and send her hormones into positive overdrive.

The newly Trickstered Roxy woke up, her entire world feeling as if it had been completed changed from grey crags and emptiness into a candy-filled paradise. She was extremely happy about everything around her. She ran throughout the house with reckless abandon, knocking things over and screaming happily. That is, until she bumped into something. Or, to be precise, someone. 

The thing is, the Gods have have a plan. To repopulate this timeline and to give Roxy company before this entire session falls apart and tears her to shreds. The horrorterrors have sent in a version of Mom Lalonde to take care of this Trickstered Roxy. However, this version of Mom is both Grimdark and she also happens to have a rather large appendage hanging from in between her legs and there happens to be only one person for her to use it on. And she wants children. 

“HEYA WOW YOURE GODDAMN BEAUTIFUL IM SO ABSOLUTELY JEALOUS” screamed Trickster Roxy who sat on the floor, staring up at the beautiful, dark-skinned woman that stand before her. Her bright, candied purple eyes shine as she admires the tall woman’s beauty. Grimdark Mom blinked a bit overwhelmed by all the colour, but gave a half smile. “You're very lovely yourself, my dear.” said the taller woman. Her smile was rather inviting despite being somewhat unsure of the multi-colored girl at this point. Roxy gave a gasp and a big smile. The attention she was getting from the gorgeous woman that stand before her made her feel quite fuzzy on the inside, despite the fact that the attention she received was slight. It must be the Trickster Mode making her feel happier than she should. “WOWW YOU REALLY THINK SO??? IM SO FLATTERED!! HOWS ABOUT YOU AND ME MAKES A BABY TOGETHER??? :3”  
“Oh my…” said Mom, Eyeing Roxy. She looked her over and licked her lips. The girl was offering. Even if she looked a bit like her younger self. Drawing closer, her own opposite aura of black and white monochromness clashing with Roxy's, Mom reached a hand out to stroke the girl's cheek. “I'd love to~ Let's make a bunch of babies together, hee hee.”

Roxy jumped slightly off her feet and began to breathe heavier, enthralled by the idea that this wonderful, gorgeous, pretty, perfect woman would make a baby with her! Several, even! Roxy began this by bending over and pulling her tights down to her ankles and running her colored fingernails through her multi-colored carpet that cover her sweet pussy hole. “I SURE HOPE MY BODY CAN HANDLE WHAT YOURE PACKIN MOMMA! CAN I CALL YOU MOMMA?? MOMMY? JUST MOM? YOU GOTTSA BE MY MOMMY. ID LOVE TO CALL YOU THAT WHILE YOU POUND THE FUUUUCK OUTTA ME!! :#”

Lifting up her own dress, Mom frees her cock, an absolutely large thing. It'd fit but just barely, perfect for Roxy. “You can call me mommy~ Want me to call you my daughter~? Sweetie, you're absolutely beautiful, I can't wait to make babies with you~” She got closer, rubbing her cockhead against Roxy's pussy and dragging it across her lovely carpet of hair down there.

Roxy’s happiness increases greatly as she bites down on her lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Already, some clear liquid runs down her inner thigh as she stares intently down at Mom’s massive cock. The sheer girth of it gave Roxy the shivers as she imagined it forcing itself past her lips and slipping deep inside of her wet pussy hole and eventually filling up her womb for their beautiful children. Roxy took a very deep breath and slide two fingers down and pulled her pussy open, presenting herself to Mom to be bred. “OOH YES YES THAT THING IS JUST PERFECT WONDERFUL PERFECT! PLEASE SHOVE YOUR HUGE FAT PERFECT COCK INSIDE OF ME PLEASE!! I WANNA FEEL IT INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!”

“If you wish it my dear~! It shall be so!” Said Mom, grabbing Roxy's hips with one hand, the eldritch-tanned grey woman lined her cock up with Roxy's entrance. Wasting no time, she bucked her hips forward, pushing and hilting herself into Roxy's tight candy inner folds

Roxy let out a loud, giggle-filled moan and grabbed tightly onto Mom’s lovely shoulders and smiled at her, the look on her face seeming as if she’d never had anyone before and that this was also too good to be true. Her hands trembled on Mom’s shoulders as she felt herself tighten around Mom’s massive cock. Her cute body was a perfect fit for the huge meat, making Roxy even happier than she was a moment ago. ”OMG OMG MOMMY ITS SOOO BIG!! I ALMOST FEEL LIKE ITS GONNA TEAR ME OPEN BUT ... BUT ITS JUST A PERFECT FIT! PUT IT ALL THE WAY WIN! HIT MY WOMB MOMMY HIT IT HARD AND FUCK ME GOOOOD FUCK ME LIKE A LITTLE WHORE AND BLOW YOUR LOAD DEEP INTO YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!!”  
“Mmnh~ Momma loves her baby~ Your tight little pussy's squeezing me so good, I'm gonna fuck you til we pass out~” Said Mom as she grinds her size around inside her before beginning to thrust hard into her again and again, panting and moaning, pounding the tip into Roxys womb.*

Roxy pants like a tired puppy, tightly gripping onto Mom’s shoulders, digging her nails into her skin. Roxy’s whole face was turning red from everything, the sheer heat of the sex itself and her increased breathing and borderline screaming was making her sweat like crazy. She let go of Mom for a moment and tore off her shirt, letting her cute, plump little breasts bounce free from their fabric prison. After looking down at her candy nipples Roxy smiled and grabbed Mom once more and looked her in the eyes as she was being pounded like an old sex toy with a little juice left in it. “OH MY GOSH MOMMY DO YOU LIKE YOUR LITTLE GIRLS TITTIES ARENT THEY GREAT??? HEE HEE I HOPE YOU LIKE EM MAYBE YOU CAN FUCK EM WHEN YOURE DONE FILLING ME AND GIVIN ME A BABY!! OMGOSH I WANT A BABY SO FUKIN BADLY OMG MOMMY FUCK ME HARDERRR !!!!”

Roxy's demands were of course met, when Mom started slamming her cock harder and faster into Roxy, supporting her with one hand at their waist, the other quickly moving to grope and squeeze one of Roxy's breasts. “Yes honey, Yes, I love your titties, I love all of you~ I love every single inch of your beautiful body, that's why I wanna have babies with you~!”

Roxy’s eyes lit up like a cute little christmas tree that just happened to be the horniest thing on the planet. Roxy drooled, some of it eventually dripping onto her breasts as her little body was pounded by her momma, her beautiful, sexy, perfect, look-alike momma. “OH MY GOOOOODDD IT FEELS SO FUCKIN GOOD MOMMY! MY HOLE IS BEING STRETCHED SO BIG RIGHT NOW! I-I THINK IMA CUM ON YOUR FAT COCK OMG! IS THAT OKAY IF I CUM ON YOUR COCK MOMMYYYY??!”

“Cum for mommy, sweetie! Cum all you want!” She leaned down and kissed Roxy's perfect, lovely lips, her hips continuing to pound furiously into Roxy's sweet tight pussy, cock starting to twitch and throb from overwhelming stimulation.

Roxy’s tight little hole tightened even further as she squealed loudly, peeping like a horny little kitten. Cum oozes from her little hole and runs down Mom’s cock. Roxy’s breathing somehow becomes even faster and Roxy’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she screams mostly inaudible things, completely enjoying every little bit of htis and wanting it to both go on forever and also wanting it to end so she can breathe normally again. “YESYEYSYESYESYESYESYESYSEFFFFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKKKK MOMMMYYYY!!!! :O”

Jamming her cock deep into Roxy, the sudden new tightness and the sight and sounds of Roxy's orgasm drove Mom over the edge. Her hot horror-terror charged cum shot out into Roxy's super candy charged womb, mixing energies into something new and wonderful, and filling her up. She held Roxy close to her body, kissing her deeply and shuddering with pleasure.

Roxy’s body shook madly as she held onto Mom, accepting every last bit of her special juices, letting their two drastically different energies meld together perfectly. Roxy’s eyes lit up once more as she looked at Mom. This time, however, she began to cry. Her lower lip quivered and she took a deep, stuttery breath before speaking. “I LOVE YOU MOMMY. I TRULY TRULY LOVE YOU. AND I WILL LOVE OUR CHILD JUST AS MUCH. THEY WILL HAVE A PERFECT LITTLE LIFE I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT THEY WILL. ILL BE THE PERFECT MOTHER JUST AS YOU WERE TO ME.”

Mom blushed and smiled, kissing Roxy again on the lips and raising a hand to pet and stroke Roxy's cheek. “Shh, i'm sure they will, i'll be there every minute of every day to help my sweetness.”

Roxy cried softly into Mom’s shoulder, laughing happily in between breaths and holding her tightly against her body. This new life growing inside of her will change everything about her life. But she knows she’ll never be as happy as she is right now.

Kissing Roxy's neck, she gently rocked Roxy in her arms and stroked her back, horror terrors whispering optimistically in her mind of the countless possibilities that this may lead to. Purring softly, Mom smiled wider. “You really are sweet... I love you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. Been meaning to do this for a long time. I have a couple of neato RPs ready to morph into writings but I'm just soo lazy but this one was just hott enough to push me over the edge. There's plans for at least one more installment using this plotline. Totally "Playing House" stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!!! more to cum!!!
> 
> also, kudos to Tokanova, the partner involved. They were a great Mom.


End file.
